


Play-By-Play

by faultinstars



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultinstars/pseuds/faultinstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gives Kurt a play-by-play of his day at school via text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play-By-Play

The first time Blaine sends Kurt a play-by-play of his day at school, he ends up calling Kurt that night and apologizing profusely. Kurt can't help but laugh at how worried Blaine is about it, stating that it must have annoyed Kurt to have his phone buzzing constantly. Blaine continues to apologize even though Kurt has tried to stop him numerous times.

"Blaine!" Kurt says, finally, a little louder than he had perviously.

Blaine sighs in defeat, thinking that Kurt really is angry at him by the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine mumbles.

Kurt shakes his head, smiling as he pictures Blaine sitting at his desk in his room with his head in his free hand, beating himself up over something so silly. 

"Blaine, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"

Blaine's silent for a minute before he begins speaking. "I don't know, I just figured you wouldn't want to live through your boyfriends silly high school life."

"Hey, Blaine, no." Kurt begins, shaking his head as he speaks even though he know Blaine can't see it. "I want to. I actually think it's really sweet and adorable that you gave me a play-by-play of your day."

After more moments of doubt by Blaine and moments of reassurance by Kurt, they finally make an agreement. Blaine agrees to give Kurt more play-by-plays of his days at school, even if it's only about glee club.

So that next Wednesday morning when Kurt wakes up for his first class, he smiles as he sees Blaine's name appear on his phone.

_@ 8:00 am_  
Blaine: why is school so early?  
Blaine: I still don't get it.

_9:25 am_  
Blaine: I love Tina, don't get me wrong, but this whole crying every time we walk into the choir room is getting kind of old.  
Blaine: I mean, I get it, she misses Mike.  
Blaine: But it's every. single. time.  
Blaine: And we come in here a lot.

_10:22 am_  
Blaine: Sue just stopped me in the hall, she wanted me to let her, and I quote, "dear and beloved Porcelain" know that she misses seeing you around.  
Blaine: especially since when she sees me she thinks of a kicked puppy.  
Blaine: But I honestly think that she actually really misses you.  
Blaine: (I do too, just so you know)

_10:25 am_  
Kurt: She still calls me Porcelain? I'm starting to assume that she doesn't actually know my name…  
Kurt: (I miss you, too. Just so you know)

_10:26 am_  
Blaine: :)

_11:15 am_  
Blaine: Remind me again why I decided to take AP Calculus.  
Blaine: Actually, don't. Then I'll have more of a reason to hate myself for taking this class.

_12:00 pm_  
Blaine: Was Figgins always this weird when you were here?  
Blaine: He's claiming that if we have another Britney Spears tribute it will end in another "school sex riot".  
Blaine: He wants us to sing about "more appropriate things".  
Blaine: His ideas were as follows: rainbows, balloons, "nothing by that key dollar sign ha", and kittens.  
Blaine: Kittens, Kurt. Kittens.

_12:18 pm_  
Blaine: Tina and Artie are currently reminding Mr. Schue of what you said to him two years ago when they tried to do Britney.  
Blaine: Judging by how annoyed Mr. Schue looks about it makes me think you blew up on him.  
Blaine: I want to hear this story during our phone call later.  
Blaine: (if you did blow up on him you know.)

_12:45 pm_  
Blaine: Was your senior year this easy?  
Blaine: Because honestly, I've watched more YouTube videos then I can count in my Government class.  
Blaine: I'm actually beginning to wonder if Mr. Jefferson lives on YouTube…

_1:00 pm_  
Blaine: Remember when I had to have my eye surgery and you told me about how attractive Mr. Martinez was?  
Blaine: I get it now. I'm beginning to understand.

_1:10 pm_  
Blaine: How does one get their teeth that white?  
Blaine: I mean, wow.  
Blaine: okay, I'm done now. I apologize.

_1:55 pm_  
Blaine: I just wanted to remind you  
Blaine: even though I you already know  
Blaine: I love you.

_2:23 pm_  
Blaine: Tina wanted me to tell you she says hi.

_2:30 pm_  
Blaine: FREEDOM.

 

Every Wednesday after that it becomes routine. Blaine would send Kurt texts about what was going on at school. The minute that Kurt got home, he would call Blaine and tell him about his day. They would stay on the phone until one of them had to leave for dinner only to move the call to Skype so that they could see each other before one fell asleep.

From then on Wednesdays were always the day that Kurt was most excited for.


End file.
